User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LIX
General Info: Name: Victoria "Princess" Rose Aliases:The Victorian Rose, Princess, Beauty, Woman Of Divine Beauty, Age:? Alignment:Chaotic Neutral, Occupitation:Princess (Formerly), Mercenary (Formerly), Gender:Female, Male, Origin: Victoria was born long ago, in england, her abilities bloomed at the age of 12. She mastered her ability at the age of 15, and she started learning about the "Dark Arts" after that. Since she didn´t age, because of her ability, she could master the Dark Arts, far better than anyone else. Victoria lost her parents to a plague, and she kept living, she has had hundreds of indentities over the years, for example, she was a queen for a time. She was a speedster for a while, she has had so many lives that she could basicly be anyone mentionable in history. She especially loved "Victorian England", but there was always one thing, no matter how she morphed or shifter, a glowing blue mark, sometimes on her arm, sometimes on her back, but only once on her face. Victoria spent lifetimes searching for that one person, and when she had finally given up she saw on the news, about a hospital owner whose name was "Micheal", she fell in love at first sight, but she lived in England and he America. She started reading magazines that he liked, hired detectives to find out what he liked, and when she finally found it every little detail, she "became" that perfect one. And waited until he would come rescue her. She waited for 3 years, and as she was walking down city square, she accidentally bumped into a man, when she looked up and saw the man´s face and his hand stretched out to help her get up. She saw her prince, finally there to rescue her. He fell in love at first sight, he lifted her up and immediatly asked her to dinner, she agreed and said "Fine. It will be your payment for ruining my dress.". He smiled as he scribbled his phone number and email on a little note. Victoria knew he liked to fight for a girl, so she wasn´t going to make it easy for him. They went out for around 3 months, until he proposed, she said no, but she insisted that they kept dating, since she loved him more than he could ever imagine. He kept poping the question, over and over again. Until she counted that he had done it about 24 times, she finally accepted, on one condition. He responded with "YES!! ANYTHING!!", she smiled and said "That you will love me forever and ever.", he got tears in his eyes as he put on the ring, and hugged her. They lived a long life togheter, but she thought that he deserved to know her secret, so she told him one day when they were alone. He was dumbfounded, but he kept on loving her nonetheless, no matter how much she changed. Until the accident happened, when he was going to work one day, and a truck hit him. He died on impact she mourned for 3 days straight, until a man came knocking on her door, he had come back... He explained that he had forgotten about his true nature as a being close to God himself, she barely listened, she only stared at his face and wondered how long she can keep on dreaming. After a while of silence he asked if she was listening, she didn´t respond so he kissed her. When she realised she wasn´t dreaming she hugged him and kissed him for as long as possible. Then he said that he had to go away for a few hours, to set something straight, she asked him not to leave, but he said he had to. He walked out the backdoor into the garden, and suddenly wings sprouted from his back, so beautiful that it was unimaginable to ever think such a thing existed. As his wings carried him of the ground she felt that she had finally found, the perfect man... THE END. Personal Data: Marital Status:Married, Preferences:Male, Likes:Victorian England, England, Micheal, Dislikes:Psychos, Motto:A life full of beauty and wonder, is better than an eternity of loneliness. Quotes:"" Hobbies:Reading, Drawing, Painting, Writing, Talents:Drawing, Sports, Gymnastics, Personal Powers And Abilities: Abilities:Shapeshifting, Powers:Dark Arts, Past/Present/Future Lifes: GONCS591.jpg|A Perfect Woman, For A Perfect Man. GONCS595.jpg|A Knight In Battle. GONCS593.png|A Protector Of Victorian England. GONCS592.png|No Better Mercenary Than A Prepared One. GONCS594.jpg|A Dark Arts Magician. GONCS59.png|A Victorian Girl. GONCS598.jpg|Runner Of The Future. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet